


sunsets

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: After Intrusive Thoughts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Prinxiety is just kind of hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil's hiding out in the imagination until a certain someone finds him.





	sunsets

"You can't just sit there all day." Virgil doesn't even look up as Roman's shadow covers him.

"Watch me," he retorts. The Imagination is cool today, making him glad for his hoodie. Roman heaves a sigh above him, then Virgil hears the scuffle of Princey actually sitting down next to him.

"Why are you here?" Virgil asks bluntly. Roman raises one eyebrow.

"I'm Creativity," he says. "Why _wouldn't_ I be in the Imagination?" Virgil huffs a frustrated breath.

"That's not what I meant," he says. "And you know it. Why are you here with _me_?"

"Why not?" Roman asks.

"Because," Virgil said, huddling under his hoodie, his arms wrapped around his knees. "You should be afraid of me." Roman makes a small, understanding noise in his throat. Virgil ignores it.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" Roman asks. Virgil stares incredulously at him, the memory of Thomas's face after he confessed fresh in his mind.

"Dude, you're the one who named us the Dark Sides," Virgil says. "I was _one of them_."

"I named the Dark Sides like that because it was dramatic," Roman says. "Also because of my brother. Trust me. You are nothing like my brother."

"Really?" Virgil says, snorting. "Do you not remember how it _used_ to be, Princey? You _hated_ me."

"Of course I remember, Panic at the Everywhere," Roman retorts. "But you've changed. We've _both_ changed. I know that you're here to help Thomas, to work as a team. I..." He hesitates. "I don't have that same level of understanding with my brother. With the others."

"Others?" Virgil repeats in surprise.

"Perhaps Dark Side isn't the best name for them, after all," Roman admits. "I- oh, I apologize, Virgil. I never meant to make you feel this way." 

"Uh," Virgil stares at him. The sun is just starting to set and it halos the prince in red and gold. "Thanks, Roman." Roman bumps shoulders with him and smiles.

"Would you like to go back?" Roman asks. "Patton's making dinner."

"In a minute?" Virgil requests. "I- I want to see the sun go down." Roman nods and starts to rise, but Virgil puts out a hand, skimming his uniform.

"With you?" He mumbles.

Roman's smile is blinding.


End file.
